Amigos
by Ryuunoko
Summary: El día en que Yuuki ganó la liga, todos perdieron algo. Haruka su motivación, Yuuki su emoción y Mitsuru su libertad. \\—Me voy a morir. —Dijo mordiéndose el labio./— ¡Tiene que ayudarlo, tiene que salvarlo! ¡DEBE HACERLO!/—Entonces… ¿Esto es un nuevo secuestro?/—Podría ser más un auto-secuestro.


**Notas iniciales de capítulo**: Se que hoy tocaba una Memoria, pero no la tenía lista y este one-short lo tenía redactado desde hace ya tiempo, así que, ¡Ta-da!~

Este fic se ambienta entre la misma linea de tiempo que Memorias, si se fijan en la conversación de Haruka y Red, se darán cuenta que es lo mismo de la _Décima Memoria_. ¡Espero les guste! ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo.

* * *

**[-***-]**

**-.-**

**One-short  
Amigos**

**-.-**

**[***]**

**.**

Se estiró, luego se recostó en el césped y miró el cielo, ciertamente estaba aburrida, Haruka era una persona generalmente activa, pero en esos días simplemente suspiraba de aburrimiento y nostalgia.

¿Qué era lo que deseaba? No lo sabía.

Estaba ayudando a su padre con sus investigaciones, como siempre, así que... Todo estaba bien, ¿No es así?... No.

Nada estaba bien, estaba aburrida de muerte y eso era peligroso... O por lo menos eso creía ella. Haruka sabía perfectamente que era lo que le pasaba, extrañaba la aventura, aunque ella fuera a diario a distintas aventuras... Extrañaba ser acompañada en esas aventuras.

Bueno, ella jamás fue acompañada en ninguna vez que salió, pero hubo un tiempo en el que si se sintió acompañada a pesar de no estarlo, cuando la aventura de alguien más se jactó.

La aventura de Yuuki Kabayashi.

Oh, ese nombre le traía recuerdos, ese muchacho era extraño, siempre limpio y preocupado por su apariencia, pero, era divertido y eso era algo que Haruka no podía negar.

Conocía muy poco a Yuuki, después de todo, solo se lo encontró un par de veces en el tiempo en el que éste estuvo viajando por todo Hoenn, jamás tuvieron una conversación formal.

Pero... Aun así le tenía aprecio a ese muchacho. Ella sabía que él estaba viajando, así que, en ese tiempo, siempre se sintió acompañada, la adrenalina de encontrarse con alguien conocido la embargaba y siempre comprobaba cuanto había avanzado ese chico tan solo para medir su fuerza y saber si era capaz de valerse por sí mismo.

Siempre la dejaba satisfecha con los resultados de la batalla.

Pero, la aventura de Yuuki terminó hace aproximadamente dos meses y medio, el chico se empezó a participar en los concursos de Hoenn y ella... Siguió con sus "aventuras".

Estaba aburrida, aburrida de sus monótonas aventuras.

Haruka estaba aburrida, Haruka estaba haciendo nada, Haruka se estaba cansando de su vida... Haruka no permitiría eso.

Se levantó de su lugar decidida, sus ojos zafiros mostraba determinación. Con agilidad, corrió fuera de su guarida secreta y se balanceó de liana en liana, yendo a la salida del bosque Petalia.

Ese chico con gorro la iba a escuchar, ella no iba a permitir que su vida se volviera aburrida y monótona solo porque alguien la cambió.

Yuuki la cambió y le dio motivos para ir con alegría de ciudad en ciudad y usar ese aparato tonto llamado "PokéNav", ahora, él debía hacerse responsable de ello.

**.**

Aburrido, Yuuki estaba completamente aburrido, era el campeón de la liga, había viajado por todo Hoenn, derrotó al Alto Mando como dos veces y ahora no tenía nada que hacer.

Descubrió que fabricar ropa era divertido, no era solo un trabajo para chicas, Yuuki se dio cuenta que era una forma productiva de perder el tiempo, además que tenía buena mano para la costura.

Tiempo después, se dio cuenta de la existencia de los concursos Pokémon y del Frente Batalla, entre los dos, el que más le llamó la atención eran los concursos, ¿Por qué? Pues porque Wallace se los había recomendado.

¡Le encantaron! La belleza, la elegancia, el orden... ¡La disciplina! Todo era magnífico.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba haciendo millones de Pokécubos.

Pero... Algo le hacía falta... Algo que no podía conseguir en los concursos ni en las batallas.

Por más que le costase admitirlo, extrañaba la aventura.

No tenía una sola aventura en un día, con mucha suerte, perdía las llaves de su casa y luego tenía que subir al techo para entrar por una ventana. Esa era una aventura máxima para él.

Que aburrido.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó el señor Arenque con preocupación. —Has estado meditabundo por un buen rato, grumete.

Si, estaba en casa del señor Arenque, su aburrimiento llegó a tal extremo que se ofreció a ayudarle en lo que fuese, a pesar que el lugar oliese a Magikarp.

—Creo que ya sé que te ocurre. —Dijo el hombre al no recibir respuesta. —Estas preocupado por ese amiguito tuyo de cabello verde, ¿No es así?

¿Mistsuru? Era verdad... No lo había vuelto a ver desde la calle victoria.

—O tal vez a esa jovencita, Haruka, ¿No?

Era cierto... Haruka, esa chica salvaje y extraña que conoció al inicio de su aventura... A ella tampoco la había visto.

Dudas empezaron a venir a su cabeza, ¿Mitsuru se habrá curado de su enfermedad? ¿Haruka estaría bien? ¿Dónde estaban los dos?... ¿Por qué se volvieron a hablar?

—Señor Arenque... —Le llamó. —Tengo que irme...

—Oh, descuida grumete, vuelve cuando quieras. —Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Yuuki asintió, cogió sus cosas y se fue corriendo, primero iría a buscar a Haruka en el bosque Petalia y luego iría con ella a Pueblo Verdegal para saludar a Mitsuru.

Iba a tener una aventura, iba a dejar de estar aburrido, iba a divertirse... Iba a ver de nuevo a sus amigos.

**.**

Triste, aburrido, solo... Eran cosas que describían a Mitsuru en ese preciso momento, eran las cosas que Gardevoir sabía que sentía su entrenador.

Después de ser derrotado por Yuuki, Mitsuru trató de mejorar, en serio, lo intentó, pero no pudo... Y no porque no tuviese talento o le faltara determinación.

Era esa estúpida enfermedad que le atormentaba.

Mitsuru no volvió a salir de su habitación, sus tíos parecían preocupados pero sus padres satisfechos. Si no salía no se arriesgaría a empeorar, ¿No?

Pero había cosas que lo atormentaban aún más que el hecho de tener una enfermedad extraña en los pulmones, la soledad.

Mitsuru estaba solo, muy solo, solo tenía a su Gardevoir a su lado, de resto... No tenía nada más, sus padres le tenían como un ave enjaulada, ya casi ni hablaba con sus tíos y su único amigo... Yuuki... Jamás volvió a hablarle.

No le culpaba, de seguro estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo de la Liga y sus concursos, pero... ¿Por qué le abandonó? ¿Que no eran amigos?

Miró a la ventana, el cielo estaba azul... Precioso... Qué triste que jamás podría volver a surcar ese cielo en el lomo de un Pokémon, jamás podría volver a salir y sentir el césped y el fresco viento en su cara.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo.

—Quiero... Quiero divertirme, quiero ser libre, quiero una aventura, una más... Por favor... Solo una...

Y Gardevoir bajó la cabeza apenado, deseaba cumplir los deseos de su entrenador, pero era claro que no podía hacer nada más que darle compañía

**.**

Haruka corría y corría, era envidiable su velocidad, la chica usaría su bicicleta acrobática, pero no la tenía ahora mismo con ella, la había dejado en casa y ese era el lugar al que se dirigía en ese mismo momento.

Aunque no esperó que chocase con alguien en el camino.

— ¡Au! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas! —Gritó enojada, pero abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

— ¿Qué me dices de ti? —Contestó molesto, por el impacto, el gorro que traía le había caído en los ojos. —Yo estaba muy centrado en mi camino y tú...

— ¡Yuuki! —Gritó de alegría.

— ¿Haruka? —Se quitó el gorro de la cara y se dio cuenta que efectivamente era ella, ignoró el hecho que estuviese sucia y con césped en el cabello, la chica se veía tan alegre como siempre y eso hizo que éste sonriera. —Vaya cosa del destino, estaba a por ir a buscarte.

Ella rio y se levantó, luego le extendió la mano. —Yo igual.

Yuuki miró la mano de la chica, estaba sucia, sus guantes estaban maltratados y quien sabe que era esa cosa marrón que tenía en las uñas, pero era un reencuentro de meses, así que se olvidó de la higiene y optó por tomar su mano con una sonrisa, después se pondría desinfectante.

— ¿Por qué me buscabas? —Preguntó Yuuki ya parado y quitándose los restos de tierra de su ropa.

El semblante de la chica cambió de alegre a serio. —Debes responsabilizarte.

Yuuki no entendió, ¿De qué le hablaba Haruka?

—Eh... ¿Podrías ser más clara, por favor? —Preguntó.

—Te lo pondré así... No puedes ilusionar a las personas, cambiar su rutina, hacerlas sentir bien y luego dejarlas así como así. —Yuuki abrió los ojos. — ¡Debes responsabilizarte de tus acciones!

—Haruka... Te voy a pedir el favor que bajes la voz y me expliques con más claridad. —Habló el chico de manera civilizada.

— ¡Es tu culpa que ahora no sepa que hacer! —Gruñó ella con rabia, Yuuki estaba sorprendido, siempre había visto una Haruka confiada e incluso un poco arrogante, pero jamás la había visto tan... Molesta. — ¡Si no hubieras llegado a Hoenn, yo aún estaría feliz haciendo las cosas que hacía normalmente!

El chico enarcó una ceja. — ¿Me dices que quieres que me vaya?

Haruka se dio cuenta de su error, había sido muy impulsiva. — ¡No! No... —Negó con la cabeza. —Jamás dije eso...

—Si lo hiciste.

—No, no lo hice.

—Si dices que todo estaba mejor antes de que yo llegara, eso significa que quieres que me vaya. —Concluyó con tranquilidad.

— ¡Que no! —Gritó ella, Haruka siempre se esforzaba por no sacar su "lado salvaje" y actuar como señorita y la hija del importante profesor Abedul... ¡Pero Yuuki estaba poniéndose irritante! ¡Ella no sabía que el muchacho era así!

—Que sí.

— ¡Lo que quiero decir es que quiero que volvamos a salir! —Gritó.

Todo quedó en silencio.

Haruka se sonrojó al darse cuenta del doble sentido de la oración.

Yuuki explotó en risa.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —Reía mientras se agarraba el estómago.

— ¡N-no lo decía de esa forma! —Dijo Haruka precipitada. — ¡Ya deja de reírte!

—N-no es eso... ¡Ja, ja, ja! —Le dijo aún riendo, luego suspiró y se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que parecieron en sus ojos. —Es que... Yo pensaba en lo mismo.

Haruka cambió su expresión avergonzada por una sorprendida. — ¿En serio?

—Si... La verdad es que estoy muy aburrido. —Admitió mirando a otro lado con desinterés. —Ya no tengo nada que hacer y... Bueno, eso es frustrante. —Luego le miró. —Quiero una nueva a ventura, pero no puedo salir de Hoenn por mi trabajo como Campeón.

—No tienes que salir de Hoenn... —Dijo ella suavemente, Yuuki la miró, tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — ¡No tienes que salir!

De repente, la chica le agarró de la mano y lo jaló bosque dentro.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó confundido.

— ¡No tienes que salir de Hoenn! —Repitió, Yuuki le miró como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. — ¡Solo tienes que seguirme!

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del oji-rubí y apretó la mano de la chica.

—Pues bien, espero que seas una buena guía.

—Je, soy la mejor. —Reprochó con una sonrisa.

Pero entonces, alguien vino a la mente del campeón. —Haruka... Antes que nada, ¿Me acompañarías a un lugar?

Ella le observó consternada. ¿A qué se refería Yuuki?

**.**

—Hey Yuuki. —Le llamó Haruka caminando a su lado. — ¿Ya me dirás a dónde vamos?

—Vamos a casa de un amigo. —Le dijo con tranquilidad. —Vive en Pueblo Verdegal.

Ella le miró curiosa. — ¿Quién es?

—Un amigo.

— ¿Que amigo?

—Uno muy amable.

Haruka frunció el ceño, Yuuki estaba jugando con ella.

— ¡Yuuki! —Gritó molesta, él rio.

—Se llama Mitsuru, tiene más o menos nuestra misma edad y es un excelente entrenador.

—Oh, pues ya lo quiero ver en una batalla. —Declaró con una sonrisa.

La castaña se veía radiante, estaba emocionada por conocer a un amigo de Yuuki y estaba más emocionada de poder volver a hacer un viaje "junto" a Yuuki.

Aunque solo fuera a Pueblo Verdegal.

—Es aquí. —Dijo Yuuki, estaban parados frente a una linda casa rustica, tocó el timbre y después de unos minutos alguien abrió.

—Yuuki, que sorpresa verte aquí. —Saludó Wallene con una sonrisa. —Hace mucho no vienes a visitar a Mitsuru.

—Lo sé, me disculpo por eso. —Contestó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y quién es ella? —Preguntó la prima de Mitsuru mirando a Haruka.

La que sonrió. —Soy Haruka Abedul, un placer.

—Igualmente. —Después miro a Yuuki con una sonrisa forzada. —Lo siento, pero Mitsuru no puede salir. Se está cuidando hasta que los médicos consigan una cura.

— ¿Tiene cura? —Preguntó Yuuki asombrado.

Haruka enarcó una ceja. —Cura... ¿Para qué?

Pero fue ignorada.

—Si... Pero fue recomendado que no saliera de su habitación... Aunque... Se lo ha tomado muy en serio, pues no ha salido en mucho tiempo. —Comentó angustiada.

Yuuki se vio pensativo por un momento.

—Disculpa Wallene, ¿Puedo hablar con él?

**.**

Solo... Muy solo... No sabía qué hacer más que mirar su ventana, la había cerrado, ahora, su habitación estaba completamente oscura.

¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan depresivo? No lo sabía, ni quería saberlo.

Gardevoir le miraba con preocupación, como siempre lo hacía, todos sus otros Pokémon se encontraban por ahí, en el pequeño jardín de su tía jugando y tal vez esperando a que su entrenador saliese.

Pero no lo haría.

— ¿Mitsuru? —Llamó alguien a tras la puerta.

Desde su rincón, Mitsuru levantó la cabeza, estaba hecho un ovillo en la parte más oscura de su habitación mirando hacia la puerta.

Mitsuru conocía esa voz... Conocía a la persona a la que le pertenecía esa voz.

—Mitsuru, abre la puerta. —Pidió. Pero el peli verde no se movió, solamente ocultó su cabeza entre sus piernas tratando de no ir. —Mitsuru, soy yo, Yuuki, abre la puerta por favor.

No, no lo haría, ¿Por qué hacerlo? No importaba, no quería ver a Yuuki, sería doloroso, él era su mejor (y único) amigo y prontamente se iba a morir por su enfermedad.

No quería ver a Yuuki, no quería llorar.

Por eso, en completa soledad, se dedicó a ignorar las peticiones de Yuuki por que saliera de su "cueva".

**.**

Deprimido, Yuuki bajó las escaleras de la casa, Wallene y Haruka se levantaron de sus lugares, ambas estaban sentadas en la sala esperando a Yuuki, el chico solo negó con la cabeza.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. —Dijo Wallene con una triste sonrisa. —Mitsuru... Ya no quiere salir más.

—No sé si sea eso. —Dijo Yuuki también con tristeza. —Pero... Definitivamente no me rendiré hasta que salga de allí.

Haruka sonrió. — ¡Yo te ayudare!

Ambos, conseguirían que Mitsuru saliera de su encierro.

**.**

Pasaron semanas, Mitsuru las contaba bien, los días... Las horas... Los minutos... En especial los días, pues, cada día empezó a recibir constantes llamadas, cartas y golpes en su puerta.

Sabía que era Yuuki, ¿Quien más seria?

Yuuki le llamaba, le enviaba cartas retándolo a un combate o invitándolo a uno de sus concursos, pero Mitsuru jamás asistió a ninguno de los encuentros programados en las pequeñas cartas. También estaban las llamadas, de parte de los líderes de gimnasio, Mitsuru sabía que era Yuuki el que les pidió llamarle, pero... Jamás contestó una llamada, veía el nombre de "Candela", "Petra" y "Marcial" seguido en su Pokénav, y a pesar de eso, no contestó.

Sabía que tiraba los esfuerzos de Yuuki por la borda, pero no le importaba... Ya no le importaba.

También, estaban las veces que le llegaba uno que otro Pokémon salvaje a tocar en su ventana, Mitsuru no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacía Yuuki para que los Pokémon salvajes le obedecieran, pero, jamás abrió la ventana, ni por curiosidad ni por consideración.

Algo que también era frecuente, eran las veces que llamaban a su puerta incitándole a salir, a veces era su prima, otras una chica que no conocía y algunas veces el mismo Yuuki en persona.

Pero no abrió la puerta, se quedó encerrado.

No iba a abrir, no iba a contestar, no iba a asistir... No se iba a mover, lo único que iba a hacer era morirse, de eso estaba seguro.

**.**

— ¡Me rindo! —Exclamó Yuuki recostándose en el césped, cosa que sorprendió a Haruka, después de todo, el chico siempre se quejaba de lo sucio que estaba el piso y esas cosas.

—Espera... ¿Qué? ¡No puedes rendirte! —Dijo ella alterada ante esa simple idea.

—Si puedo. —Contestó él suspirando. —Mitsuru no quiere salir, está incomunicado y contando que sus padres dicen que es mejor que se quede allí mientras los médicos consiguen una cura... —Suspiró. —Creo que será mejor esperar.

Todo se quedó en silencio, estaban en la Ruta 117, a las afueras de Pueblo Verdegal. Era domingo, por lo que los entrenadores de esa zona estaban descansando. Un viento recorrió por el lugar, moviendo sus cabellos en el proceso.

Haruka apretó los puños. — ¡No puedes rendirte!

—Bien, bien, no me rendiré, solo esperaré a que todo esté mejor. —Dijo Yuuki suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos.

Se veía tranquilo, y lo estaba, después de todo, sacaría a Mitsuru de su habitación, no sabía cuándo... Pero lo haría.

— ¡No, nada va a estar mejor! —Gritó la chica encolerizada, Yuuki abrió un ojo y la miró con tranquilidad.

—Sí, si lo estará.

— ¡No! Él jamás va a mejorar encerrado. —Contestó con fiereza.

—Haruka, los médicos dijeron que...

—Yuuki... ¡¿A quién le importa lo que digan unos tontos médicos?! ¡Se supone que es tu amigo y se supone que me lo ibas a presentar! —Dijo ella molesta.

Yuuki con toda la calma que tenía se sentó. —Haruka... Sacaré a Mitsuru, eso lo juro. Pero... No puedo hacer nada si no quiere ser ayudado. —Frunció el ceño y miró al césped. — ¿Crees que no me preocupo por él? Mitsuru es mi amigo, no lo conozco bien, lo admito... Pero me preocupa, hemos hecho de todo, tuve que rogarle a los líderes de gimnasio que le llamaran, he escrito innumerables cartas y he estado cuatro horas seguidas en la puerta de su habitación. Yo... No sé qué más hacer...

Haruka entendió, Yuuki estaba preocupado por su amigo más de lo que estaba demostrando, se estaba esforzando y no estaba viendo resultados.

Ella no quería que los esfuerzos de Yuuki fueran en vano.

—Aún falta una cosa por hacer. —Dijo la castaña con el ceño fruncido, Yuuki le observó curioso y aún más curioso cuando la muchacha de ojos zafiros caminó con paso decidido de vuelta a pueblo Verdegal.

— ¿Que vas a hacer? —Preguntó Yuuki confundido.

—Tú espera aquí. —Dijo ella con seriedad.

Y Yuuki... Se quedó esperando.

**.**

Parecía que Yuuki se había rendido, ya habían pasado dos días desde que dejaron de llamarlo, de enviarle cartas y de tocar su puerta.

Mitsuru no estaba enfadado con Yuuki, no, nada de eso, solo estaba esperando su muerte. Mitsuru sabía perfectamente que su enfermedad no tenía cura, así que, si se alejaba de la gente, el choque de su muerte no les afectaría tanto... ¿Verdad?

Se levantó de su oscuro rincón y con pereza se dirigió a la puerta, la miró por un momento y levantó su mano para abrirla. Si quería salir... Pero a la vez no, era extraño, se contradecía a sí mismo y solo pensaba en los efectos negativos que tendría socializar un poco.

Mitsuru tenía una enfermedad más grave además de la que estaba en sus pulmones. El chico estaba sufriendo de depresión.

Bajó la mano, suspiró derrotado y se sentó en el suelo recostando su espalda contra la puerta. No saldría... No lo haría...

Y de la nada, su ventana se abrió, dejando ver a una figura en ella. Mitsuru sorprendido miró a la ventana con los ojos entrecerrados, se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y en esa ventana estaba toda la luz del sol.

Pensando que era uno de esos Pokémon salvajes que venían a su ventana, Mitsuru se acercó para espantarlo y correr las cortinas. Pero, a penas se acercó, esa figura lo agarró y lo cargó al hombro.

— ¡Aaahhhh! —Gritó aterrado.

—Nos vamos ya mismo, desagradecido. —Le dijo la figura saltando del techo, por su voz, pudo adivinar que era una chica, además, también escuchó esa voz detrás de su puerta.

— ¡Aaahhhhh! ¡Auxilio! —Gritó con fuerza al sentir el vacio de caer desde el techo de su casa hasta el suelo.

Afortunadamente, esa persona cayó limpiamente en el piso, como un Dellcaty, solo que más brusca, luego se lo empezó a llevar corriendo, Mitsuru no sabía lo que pasaba, solo entendió algo.

Era un secuestro.

**.**

— ¡Por favor, suéltame! —Pedía alguien a lo lejos.

Yuuki se levantó inmediatamente de su lugar al reconocer quién había gritado, pero solo lo confirmó cuando vio a Haruka cargando a Mitsuru al hombro y trayéndolo en contra de su voluntad, luego, una vez al lado de Yuuki, soltó al chico sobre el césped sin ninguna delicadeza.

— ¿Q...qué? —Dijo Yuuki en mitad de su asombro. — ¡¿Qué hiciste Haruka?!

—Aquí está, ya lo traje. —Dijo con seriedad. —Te dije que nos faltó hacer algo.

Yuuki estaba perplejo, pero no tanto como Mitsuru, el muchacho estaba asombrado por la agresividad de su "secuestradora" y más aún que conociera a Yuuki.

—Tu... ¿Desde cuándo eres tan salvaje? —Preguntó Yuuki confundido por su actitud, siempre había visto a Haruka como una muchacha experimentada y un poco arrogante, pero... ¿La chica en serio era tan salvaje?

—Desde que tú eres irritante y llorón, supongo. —Repuso ella cruzándose de brazos, ella tampoco esperaba que el muchacho al que alguna vez consideró valiente y temerario fuese en realidad un llorica.

Yuuki decidió no discutir con ella y miró a Mitsuru, que los observaba completamente confundido y desubicado.

—Mitsuru... —Le dijo con tranquilidad. — ¿Por qué no has salido o siquiera me has hablado?

El peli verde se sintió avergonzado, no sabía que decir, pero... En ese momento solo podía ser sincero, después de todo, si era sincero lo dejaría en paz, porque en general, la sinceridad duele y todos odian al sincero.

—Me voy a morir. —Dijo mordiéndose el labio. —Mamá y papá creen que si me mantengo en casa, voy a durar más tiempo con vida... ¡Pero ya no tiene sentido! —Yuuki le observó sorprendido y Haruka estaba callada escuchando con seriedad. — ¡No tiene sentido seguir con vida! Todo... Todo esto... ¡Ya no sirve de nada! ¡No puedo ser más fuerte por esta enfermedad! ¡Tú fuiste el que no me volvió a llamar! Me quedé en la calle Victoria esperando siempre que me retaras... Pero siempre me vencías... Ahora nada sirve... Porque lo que tengo no tiene cura, solo me están brindando falsas esperanzas.

Yuuki tenía los ojos abiertos, no sabía que Mitsuru se sintiese así, Mitsuru había empezado a llorar y Haruka le observaba con seriedad, después de un momento, Haruka se paró frente a Mitsuru, Yuuki pensó que la muchacha le gritaría que era un cobarde y débil (como curiosamente había empezado a llamarlo a él) pero lo que hizo le desconcertó.

—Niño. —Le llamó, Mitsuru le miró, ella se había puesto a su altura, sentada en el piso frente a él como un perro*****, Yuuki hizo una mueca ante la forma tan poco femenina en la que estaba la chica. —Deja de llorar.

— ¿E-eh? —Preguntó Mitsuru con confusión y secando sus lágrimas.

—Que dejes de llorar, no te servirá de nada. —Contestó. —Que Yuuki sea fuerte y un desconsiderado no debe ser un motivo para llorar.

— ¡Oye! —Se quejó el susodicho.

— ¿Sabes? Te comprendo. —Ignoró a Yuuki. —Estuve presente cuando empezó su aventura, su primer combate contra un entrenador fue conmigo, yo he viajado sola por Hoenn aproximadamente seis veces y todo a pie, he entrenado muy bien, pero él me venció en su primer combate.

Mitsuru se vio sorprendido, Yuuki miro a otro lado incómodo.

—Él viajó por todo Hoenn, yo no tenía que hacerlo porque... Bueno, ya me lo conozco como la palma de mi mano. Pero... Viajé de nuevo, porque estaba acompañada así que fue una experiencia nueva. Me alegraba encontrármelo cada vez durante el viaje y cuando lo retaba y me vencía me frustraba, entrenaba y lo retaba, aunque siempre me ganó. —Se detuvo un momento, estaba sonriendo con nostalgia. — ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? Niégame que este egocéntrico de aquí no haya sido una inspiración para entrenar y volvernos más fuertes.

Yuuki ignoró el insulto a su persona solo por la sonrisa que Haruka le estaba brindando a Mitsuru.

—El simple hecho de encontrárselo por ahí ya es emocionante, ¿No crees? —Preguntó.

Mitsuru estaba sorprendido, tenía sentimientos encontrados, esa chica tenía razón, siempre, siempre al ver a Yuuki se emocionaba y le daban ganas de ser más y más fuerte. Miró a la castaña, ¿Cómo lo entendía? ¿Cómo podía ser tan optimista después de perder tantas veces?

Asintió, la oji-zafiro tenía razón, toda la razón.

—Así está mejor. —Dijo ella levantándose con una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano. —Me llamo Haruka Abedul, entrenadora e investigadora Pokémon.

Mitsuru le tomó la mano y se levantó. —Soy Mitsuru Otani. Amante Pokémon. —Se presentó tímidamente.

Yuuki, sonrió, vio a sus dos amigos tomándose de las manos y eso era algo no que había esperado ver. Pero, de repente vio la cara de Mitsuru contraerse de tristeza.

—Debo volver a casa antes de que se den cuenta que no estoy. —Dijo con desdén. —Fue lindo salir, pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

—... Mitsuru... ¿Quieres quedarte aquí con nosotros? —Preguntó Yuuki, su amigo asintió.

—Digo... Sé que me voy a morir así que... Me gustaría por lo menos estar fuera en lo que me queda de vida.

—No seas pesimista. —Dijo Haruka aburrida.

Pero Yuuki sonrió. —Pues... Te concederemos ese deseo.

Ambos chicos, la castaña y el peli-verde le vieron confundidos. — ¿Cómo?

—Mitsuru... ¡Esto es un secuestro!

En definitiva, Yuuki había perdido la cabeza.

**.**

Wallene entró a la habitación de Mitsuru, estaba empezando a preocuparse del repentino silencio del muchacho, por lo general le escuchaba susurrar o sollozar, pero después de escuchar un grito, todo se cayó.

La preocupación hizo que entrase a la habitación del menor sin siquiera anunciarse. El pánico la invadió, allí solo estaba su Gardevoir y la ventana abierta.

—Mitsuru...

Al chico se lo habían llevado.

**.**

**[***]**

**[Tres meses después]**

**.**

La policía buscaba a Mitsuru por donde podían, les era muy extraña la repentina desaparición del chico y más teniendo en cuenta su estado. ¿Quién era tan malvado como para secuestrar a un chico enfermo?

Otra cosa curiosa que se había presentado, era que la actividad de Yuuki sobre la región fue decayendo, aún iba a reuniones y a conferencias, pero la mayoría de aquellas las cancelaba a hacer quién—sabe—que—cosa.

El profesor Abedul, también estaba preocupado por su hija, Haruka, la que había desaparecido también, sabía que su hija podía cuidarse sola, sin embargo, seguía siendo una chica, algo imprudente e impulsiva. Pero a pesar de aquello, la chica amaba estar en casa comiendo o flojeando un poco, por lo que los padres de ésta se preocuparon demasiado.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese trío? Nadie lo sabía, todos pensaban que el campeón había decaído por el secuestro de su amigo y que la hija del profesor simplemente estaba en una etapa de rebeldía.

Oh, si tan solo se hubiesen molestado en siquiera acercarse al bosque de Petalia.

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

—Con cuidado. —Le aconsejó Mitsuru. —Debes cortar las rosas de forma diagonal, así su tallo no se maltratará y su belleza perdurará.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó la chica asombrada y con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ciertamente interesante. —Apoyó Yuuki cortando una rosa.

Los tres, estaban en el Bosque Petalia, en un pequeño jardín que habían formado los tres en un pequeño claro escondido del resto, Mitsuru tenía un jardín personal y Haruka era la que disfrutaba de él.

Cada día, era una nueva aventura, tal y como lo habían deseado, Haruka no volvió a estar sola, Yuuki empezó a disfrutar más de sus días y Mitsuru era libre, ya no pensaba en su enfermedad, ahora sus preocupaciones eran cosas como: ¿Cómo subiría al árbol que Yuuki se subió el día anterior? O ¿Que iban a comer esa noche?

Recorrían Hoenn de día, de noche descansaban en la guarida secreta y de vez en cuando, se quedaban en vela observando las estrellas.

Eran días gloriosos, llenos de alegría y serenidad.

Ése día por ejemplo, estaban todos en el jardín de Mitsuru, con los Pokémon de Yuuki y Haruka libres por ahí.

—Ya se está haciendo tarde. —Dijo Haruka. — ¡Vamos! Si no llegaremos tarde al concurso.

Otra cosa, además de recorrer Hoenn, subir lugares altos, hacer jardinería y mirar las estrellas, los tres amaban ir a concursos.

Haruka no participaba por el simple hecho de que era mala para ello y Mitsuru no tenía equipo (lo dejó en su casa, no pudo llevárselo por el "secuestro") para concursar, pero Yuuki, Yuuki era un maestro para ello, así que, parte de sus actividades era ver los concursos del campeón.

Siempre que volvían, lo hacían con una sonrisa en los labios y miles de exclamaciones y halagos para el azabache.

Los tres se complementaban de manera increíble, Haruka poseía el valor para hacer las actividades más temerarias que ellos denominaban "pequeñas aventuras", Yuuki, les invitaba a comer, a ir a eventos y a sus concursos (aunque claro que Mitsuru iba disfrazado, después de todo, se suponía que estaba "secuestrado"); y Mitsuru, hacía las actividades pasivas, era la serenidad del grupo, por ejemplo, Yuuki y Haruka discutían demasiado, varias veces quejándose de su desconcierto mutuo por parte de las actitudes que jamás pensaron que tenía uno y el otro, pero, siempre que llegaba Mitsuru, la paz reinaba al lugar (la mayoría de veces).

Perfectos tiempos, perfectos momentos, perfectos amigos.

**.**

**[Mitsuru]**

**.**

¿Quién lo diría? Cuatro meses se cumplían ya desde que me habían secuestrado. Los días eran más largos, las noches cortas y la guarida secreta se había vuelto increíblemente más cómoda de lo que alguna vez fue mi solitaria habitación.

Había cosas que extrañaba, por ejemplo, Gardevoir, mi Gardevoir era una de las cosas que más extrañaba, mis Pokémon que casi nunca salían de sus Pokéballs, mis padres y mis tíos... Todos, les extrañaba, pero, por alguna extraña razón, no sentía la necesidad de verles más.

— ¿Qué haces Haruka? —Pregunté mirando como buscaba algo en la mochila de Yuuki.

—Está sonando su Videomisor. —Contestó ella mientras seguía buscando. —Hey... Este número aparece como desconocido.

Estuve a punto de decirle que dejase el aparato en su lugar, a Yuuki no le gustaba que tomaran sus cosas sin su permiso, pero, ella salió corriendo de la base.

— ¡Volveré en un momento! Aquí no hay mucha señal.

Y con esa despedida, salió de la cueva, suspiré, estaba seguro que Yuuki se enojaría.

De repente, un agudo dolor se posó en mi pecho.

Pensé en salir de la cueva, sentí que necesitaba aire fresco, algo presionaba contra mis pulmones, apreté los labios y abrí la boca esperando poder recibir algo de oxigeno... Nada...

—Ayuda...

Dije secamente, pero la luz empezaba a nublarse ante mí, esperaba que mi pequeño susurro muerto llegase a los oídos desarrollados de Haruka, pero eso sería demasiado pedir...

Yo sabía que éste día llegaría, la enfermedad algún día acabaría con la alegría que estaba sintiendo, pero... No me arrepentí de nada, ser secuestrado fue lo mejor que me había pasado desde que conocí a Yuuki y capturé a mi Gardevoir...

No me arrepentía de nada.

— ¡Mitsuru!

De nada.

**.**

Yuuki se iba por unos minutos a buscar algo de beber y cuando llega se encuentra con Mitsuru tendido en el suelo, pálido y sudando. ¿Qué crees que hizo? Lo primero fue gritar su nombre, lo segundo, correr a socorrerlo.

— ¡Mitsuru! ¡Mitsuru, por favor! —Dijo como si el peli—verde pudiese hacer algo en su condición.

Yuuki se desesperó, no, no quería perder a su amigo, no pensaba dejarlo morir. Estaba desesperado, poca cordura era la que tenía, así que en su poco juicio, sacó a Mimi, su Milotic, y le pidió que usara hipnosis en su amigo, para que pudiese dormir en paz.

Lo hizo y la respiración de Mitsuru se reguló como por arte de magia, pero eso no era suficiente.

— ¡Cuídalo! —Le pidió antes de salir corriendo de la base secreta.

Haruka tenía un Tropius, ese Tropius los llevaría rápidamente a Ciudad Férrica, era la única ciudad con un hospital. Solo le quedaba pedirle a Arceus por su amigo.

**.**

Haruka había hecho algo con el Videomisor de Yuuki, no sabía que, porque nunca había tenido uno, si tuvo un Pokénav y un Pokégear, pero todavía no se daba el lujo de poseer un aparato tan sofisticado como ese. Para poder recibir señal, se vio forzada a subir a un árbol.

No supo que hizo, cuando lo hizo o como lo hizo, pero terminó hablando con el mismísimo campeón de Kanto, el que parecía estar pasando por un mal momento.

— ¡Luche por lo que es suyo, Red-sempai! —Le gritó buscando darle apoyo. — ¡Es su amigo, no debe permitir que otra persona se lo quite!

El campeón le miraba tranquilamente, ella pensó en hablar un poco más, es decir, una extraña le estaba dando consejos.

—La verdad no se mucho del tema. —Aclaró. —Pero... Sé que se debe luchar por los amigos, sino, se pueden ir muy rápido. Y créame sempai que cuando le digo que tengo amigos muy buenos es porque es cierto. —Sonrió al recordar a Yuuki y a Mitsuru, los que la sacaron de su aburrida monotonía.

_—En otras palabras._

Buscó la manera para decirlo, lo que quería decir… Su sonrisa se amplió.

—Siga su instinto. —Contestó Haruka poniéndose una mano en el pecho, orgullosa de su recomendación

Hubo silencio un minuto, el campeón pareció meditarlo, luego, lo vio asentir.

_—Entiendo, te agradezco Mori._

Haruka se sintió alegre de poder ayudar, no era muy buena dando consejos, pero siempre trataba de ayudar a las personas, le había dicho todo lo que sabía que debía hacer, el resto debía hacerlo Red.

— ¡Haruka!

Alertada, miró al lugar de donde se dirigía la voz, abajo, ahí estaba su amigo, el que amaba la limpieza, sudado, sucio y algo rasguñado.

— ¿Yuuki?

Si, era él, no se había preocupado por su apariencia, solo salió corriendo como pudo, ignorando los combates, los Pokémon salvajes, las raíces, la tierra, ahora mismo, la prioridad era otra cosa.

— ¡Mitsuru...! ¡Mitsuru, tenemos que llevar a Mitsuru al hospital! —Gritó apurado.

Haruka abrió los ojos entendiendo, su pulso se aceleró, sus mejillas perdieron color y sintió como ese pequeño y perfecto mundo que había creado… Se estaba desmoronando

—N-no... —Dijo con la respiración cortada.

— ¡Vamos, rápido que no lo puedo cargar solo! —Le apuró Yuuki, ella reaccionó.

No era momento de congelarse, era momento de actuar, Mitsuru estaba en problemas.

—Red-sempai me debo ir. —Se despidió, saltó del árbol y salió corriendo junto con Yuuki.

**_._**

Todos se sorprendieron cuando el campeón y la hija del profesor Abedul llegaron corriendo al pequeño hospital de Ciudad Férrica con su amigo en brazos.

El que supuestamente estaba secuestrado.

Los familiares de Mitsuru no tardaron en llegar, Norman y el profesor Abedul fueron a por sus hijos, los que se negaban con fiereza a separarse de su amigo.

— ¡Haruka, detente ya! —Gritó su padre.

Pero ella no lo hacía, seguía peleando con los guardias, con los médicos, las recepcionistas y hasta las enfermeras. Estaba en pánico, incluso más de lo que estaban los familiares del enfermo e incluso Yuuki, el que estaba en una especie de shock, mirando cómo se llevaban a su pequeño rival encima de una camilla tras las puertas del frio hospital.

— ¡Tiene que ayudarlo, tiene que salvarlo! —Gritaba desesperada la muchacha, estaba agarrando a un médico del cuello de la camisa, su padre estaba sorprendido, unos guardias la estaban tratando de agarrar, pero ella no se dejaba. — ¡**DEBE HACERLO**!

Los terroríficos gritos de Haruka resonaban en todo el hospital, Yuuki aún estaba en shock, cayó de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza, estaba doliéndole, no por los gritos de Haruka, sino por la culpabilidad.

—No debimos hacerlo… —Murmuraba con voz quebrada. —No debimos…

Los dos muchachos, eran el centro de atención, Norman trataba de levantar a Yuuki, pero este no se dejaba, seguía metido en ese extraño trance culpándose de quién-sabe-qué. Haruka, posiblemente la persona que más les preocupaban, la muchacha estaba desenfrenada, gritaba, pataleaba y peleaba, siempre pidiendo que salvaran a Mitsuru.

Tuvieron que ponerles un calmante a ambos, porque parecían que iban a colapsar en cualquier segundo.

**.**

**[***]  
[Semanas después]**

**.**

Nada importaba, ya nada les importaba. Yuuki dejó prácticamente tirado su puesto de campeón, Steven se vio obligado a seguir con el trabajo del muchacho sino querían que Hoenn pereciera; Haruka dejó de viajar, dejó su trabajo y responsabilidades de un lado, dejó de ir al bosque Petalia, dejó de ir a su casa, dejó de salir…

Ambos, prácticamente se habían mudado al hospital, esperando a que Mitsuru saliera de su coma. Dos asientos siempre estaban ocupados, su comida ahora se basaba en solo la de la cafetería del hospital. Ambos explicaron la situación, lo que habían hecho, por qué lo habían hecho y sobre las consecuencias.

No tuvieron cargos judiciales porque Yuuki era el campeón de la liga, no tuvieron problemas con sus padres ni con los familiares de Yuuki porque lo que ocurría los había afectado más que a los demás. La chica tenía que tomar calmantes de vez en cuando, después de todo, Haruka no era muy paciente. Al parecer, quería a Mitsuru demasiado, a Yuuki le alegraba eso, pero a la vez le era un dolor de cabeza.

Ambos estaban sufriendo, ninguno descansaba en paz… Ninguno de los tres.

—Fue mi culpa. —Dijo Haruka después de uno de los largos silencios que siempre tenían. —Yo… Yo no debí irme, debí quedarme en la cueva… Fue mi culpa.

Yuuki la miró, parecía como si en cualquier segundo se pondría a llorar, veía como trataba de ser fuerte, apretando los puños, mordiendo su labio inferior, aguantando la respiración para no lagrimear. Entendió entonces que Mitsuru le importaba demasiado, en ese poco tiempo, Mitsuru se volvió importante para ella.

Haruka temblaba, no de frio, no por un tic nervioso, lo hacía de miedo, miedo de que Mitsuru no se salvara, miedo de que Yuuki la odiara… Miedo de estar sola de nuevo.

Yuuki no la culpaba, jamás la culparía, o por lo menos no a ella sola, porque la culpa era de ambos, por haber acordado el plan.

—Yo… No quise… ¡No quería que esto pasara, no quería! —Otro ataque, Yuuki sabía que Haruka no estaba tomando su medicina para tranquilizarse, por lo general, tenían que sedarla antes de que se lastimase a si misma o a alguien más.

No, no llamó a ningún médico o enfermera, porque vio las lágrimas en sus ojos, se estaban escapando, empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas y empezaba a moquear. La abrazó, impidiendo que se moviese o que siguiese gritando, porque ambos estaban sufriendo y ambos necesitaban ser fuertes… por Mitsuru.

—No es tu culpa. —Le dijo Yuuki con la voz cortada. —También es mi culpa, pero… ¿Crees que a él le gustaría que estemos así?

Ella pensó en hablar, pero su garganta le falló y sus palabras murieron en su boca. Correspondió el abrazo de Yuuki y hundió su cara en el hombro de éste.

Si pudiese ir con Jirachi… Iría a pedir que la que este en esa cama conectada a esos cables fuese ella y no él.

Aunque, a Mitsuru tampoco le habría gustado eso.

**.**

Ahora estaban en la habitación de Mitsuru, Haruka se había quedado dormida al lado de la cama del chico y Yuuki solo los observaba.

Era duro, era muy duro ver a su amigo en ese sueño profundo y a Haruka con ojeras, más delgada y pálida. No se estaba cuidando ni estaba comiendo, si eso siguiese así, el hospital tendría una nueva paciente muy pronto.

El sonido de su Videomisor le sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró, era Wallace.

— ¿Hola? —Contestó en voz baja.

_—Yuuki, ¿Dónde estás?_

—En el hospital. —Contestó como si fuera normal decirlo ya.

_— ¿Qué haces allí? ¡Deberías estar en Johto!_

Yuuki frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué debería estar en Johto?

_— ¿Qué no sabes? —Wallace se veía cansado y preocupado. —El torneo de campeones y líderes es mañana. ¡¿Norman no te dijo?!_

—Tal vez lo hizo y no le presté atención. —Contestó Yuuki con franqueza, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en recordar. — ¿Por qué no me suplanta Steven?

_—Steven no te puede reemplazar siempre, Yuuki. —Dijo con seriedad._

Esto se le estaba complicando. Salió de la habitación, sin darse cuenta que despertaba a Haruka, la que le siguió curiosa.

—Maestro… —Le dijo con el respeto que se merecía, pero en esos días estaba lo suficientemente estresado como para dejar su cordialidad a un lado. — ¿Podría llamar en otro momento? No me encuentro de la mejor manera.

_—Yuuki, ¡Espera…!_

Pero ya había colgado, lo menos que necesitaba era saber de su trabajo, tenía que cuidar de Haruka y estar presente cuando Mitsuru despertase.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Haruka había escuchado todo.

**_._**

El día siguiente, Yuuki despertó sentado en el sofá que estaba en frente a la cama de Mitsuru, de seguro él y Haruka estaban más tiempo con el muchacho que cualquiera de sus familiares.

Miró a Haruka, estaba con ropa nueva (con el mismo estilo de siempre) y sentada al lado de Mitsuru, mirándole con un sentimiento indescriptible, se le diría arrepentimiento, pero Yuuki lo describiría con _dolor._

—Yuuki. —Le habló, su tono de voz sonaba apagado, tanto como ella.

Los ojos zafiro se fijaron en él, estaban llenos de determinación y seriedad. Yuuki no entendió el repentino cambio.

—Iré a Johto.

**.**

**[***]  
[Una semana después]**

**.**

Haruka había ido a Johto en lugar de Yuuki, representando a la liga de Hoenn, Yuuki aceptó, sabía que ella debía distraerse, además, era una gran entrenadora, todo lo dejaba en sus manos.

Él, seguía estando a diario en el hospital, ahora se sentía algo solo, pero alegre de saber que Haruka estaba… Bien, por así decirlo. Y no estaba dejando a Hoenn en ridículo, no, nada de eso, él veía el torneo por la televisión, todos los combates de Haruka.

Ella logró derrotar a todos los líderes de gimnasio de Sinnoh, luego cuando empezaron los combates de líderes, ella luchó con todo lo que tenía. Derrotó a Hikari Midori, la campeona de Sinnoh.

Por otro lado, vio como Red Kasai, el campeón de Kanto, derrotaba a Touya, el campeón de Teselia.

Ahora, el enfrentamiento sería Haruka contra Red, habían pasado rápido los enfrentamientos, más de lo normal, era como si Haruka estuviese apurada por volver y Red no quisiese perder más tiempo.

Ahora, Haruka había terminado su combate, estaba siendo entrevistada, se veía exhausta y realmente seria. Yuuki veía todo desde la televisión de la habitación de Mitsuru.

_— ¿Qué es lo que esperas ahora después de haber derrotado a la campeona de Sinnoh?_

_—Acabar con esto rápido. —Dijo ella con seriedad. —No tengo intenciones de ganarle a Red-sempai, lo único que espero es poderme ir rápido de aquí_

Yuuki se sorprendió con la respuesta y más con la seriedad con la que lo dijo.

_— ¿A qué viene ese pensamiento?_

_—… Mi amigo, debo ver a mi amigo._

_— ¿Quién es ese amigo del que nos hablas? —Preguntó la reportera con una sonrisa pícara._

_Haruka frunció el ceño. — ¡¿A USTED QUE LE IMPORTA?!_

Vio como Haruka se retiraba rápidamente, probablemente para no llorar frente a la cámara, Yuuki bajó la mirada. Haruka estaba preocupada, no estaba bien y aun así se fue… ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—… No debería hablar así… —Escuchó una débil voz detrás suyo, con rapidez volteó a ver, se trataba de Mitsuru estaba sentado mirándolo con una sonrisa, las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Yuuki. —Hola… ¿Qué tal te fue en tu concurso?

— ¡Mitsuru! —Gritó antes de correr y abrazarlo. —Demonios… ¡Estás bien, estás vivo!

—También me sorprende. —Contestó él con una pequeña sonrisa, correspondiendo el abrazo — ¿Qué hace Haruka en la televisión?

—Te lo diré después, ¡Iré a llamar a la enfermera…!

— ¡No! —Gritó Mitsuru con rapidez, Yuuki se sorprendió, pero su amigo seguía viéndose tranquilo y agotado. —No quiero que llames a la enfermera… Quiero irme de aquí.

Empezó a quitarse todos los cables a los que estaba conectado, Yuuki se alteró y corrió inmediatamente donde él.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Puedes morir!

—Yuuki… Prefiero morir allí afuera que aquí dentro conectados a miles de cables. —Contestó Mitsuru seriamente, luego suspiró y le miró con una pequeña sonrisa. —Además… Quiero estar con mis amigos, ¿Es malo eso?

Yuuki negó con la cabeza, sabía que Mitsuru tenía razón… Toda la razón. —Entonces… ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Mitsuru miró la televisión que estaba detrás de su amigo, ahí pudo ver como estaba el campeón de Kanto diciendo cosas como "solo acabaré con esto rápido".

—… Allí.

Yuuki miró, entendió y sonrió.

—Entonces… ¿Esto es un nuevo secuestro?

—Podría ser más un auto-secuestro. —Dijo Mitsuru con una sonrisa radiante.

**.**

**[***]  
[Dos días después]**

**.**

Haruka perdió, perdió contra el campeón de Kanto, pero no le importaba, no le importaba perder, no le importó, solo le importó que ahora era libre y que podía ir con sus amigos.

—Fue una gran batalla, Red-sempai. —Dijo Haruka con una pequeña sonrisa.

Red asintió. —Fuiste una gran oponente, Mori.

Los reporteros empezaron a llegar, iban a entrevistar a Haruka, la chica que no ganó la liga, pero vino en su representación y venció a varios campeones.

— ¡Haruka, Haruka, aquí!

Ella fue cegada por los flashes de las cámaras, cerró los ojos retrocediendo, tenía que irse, tomar el primer vuelo/navío/crucero lo que sea para volver a Hoenn. Tenía que ir a ver a Mitsuru.

Pero, entre los flashes, pudo ver algo, una cabellera verde y un gorro blanco, al fondo, le sonreían…

No se lo podía creer, empezó a caminar en dirección de esas personas, pasando los reporteros, empujando camarógrafos y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba corriendo.

Los vio, si, eran ellos, eran ellos… Y estaba él.

— ¡MITSURU! —Gritó eufórica mientras abrazaba al chico de cabello verde, empezó a llorar. — ¡Estas bien! Qué alivio… ¡Que alivio!

—Hola Haruka. —Saludó abrazándola también con los ojos húmedos. — ¿Si contestaste la llamada?

— ¡Tonto! —Gritó ella sollozando.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Yuuki se uniera al abrazo.

—Estuviste genial. —La felicitó.

Haruka siguió llorando, pero esta vez de alegría.

Mitsuru se dio cuenta de algo entonces, tenía los mejores amigos del mundo, no importaba si se moría al día siguiente, siempre estaría acompañado.

La oscuridad, no volvería a él y tampoco la soledad.

**.**

—Sí, están aquí. —Dijo Wallace hablando con alguien desde su Videomisor. —Me alegra que hayan encontrado una cura, yo se lo informaré.

—Disculpe, señor Wallace. —Le llamó Hikari mirando al trio de amigos abrazados. — ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Wallace miró a la campeona con una sonrisa, después vio a los chicos. —Son solo unos buenos amigos que ahora están juntos… por fin.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **¡Fin! Haruka me quedó más a lo Sapphire que a lo May, pero, no podía hacer a Haruka como May, May no me agrada mucho que digamos así que... Lamento si no les gusta su personalidad ^^U

Acepto críticas, me gustaría saber que tal les parecío el one-short y si acaso... de que región les gustaría ahora, tienen que tener en cuenta que solo acepto hasta Teselia, porque la sexta generación todavía no entra a participar. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
